Verano
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Seis drabbles shadouge, veraniegos y cálidos como esta estación. Clasificación K
1. Té helado

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Sí, se que tengo pendiente "Las maravillosas aventuras del Team S", pero no he tenido mucha inspiración para terminarlo. Además, les recuerdo que esa historia era, originalmente, algo que subiría cuando tuviera el ánimo._

_Pero bueno, esta serie de drabbles surgieron de un reto en Sweek y bueno, hablando con unos amigos a los que adoro, decidí hacer el reto aquí en fanfiction (y aún estoy decidiendo si lo haré en Sweek también)._

_La palabra clave para este reto era "té". Así que, aquí lo tienen._

_¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

El hielo en el largo vaso de té helado estaba derritiéndose, sudaba con el calor infernal de la ciudad. El aire acondicionado del restaurante estaba al máximo y, aun así, no era suficiente para hacer olvidar la temperatura de afuera.

La murciélago miró a su acompañante devorar su enorme filete término medio. Él también sudaba. Había un par de gotas resbalando desde su frente hasta su mejilla. Podía verlo incluso a través de su pelaje oscuro.

Ella estaba segura de que su maquillaje comenzaría a correrse muy pronto. Ese día había elegido (muy mal) el que no era a prueba de agua. Bebió un trago de su té helado y lo saboreó un momento. Amaba el té negro con un poco de limón. Era dulce y levemente ácido. Una combinación tan perfecta como lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

El erizo la miró por un momento, percatándose de que ella lo estaba observando con detenimiento.

— ¿Y? — preguntó limpiándose la comisura de la boca con una servilleta.

— Nada. Solo estaba viendo que estás sudando mucho —respondió ella limpiándose un poco el sudor de la frente.

— Siento que mientes.

Ella rió levemente, su carcajada un tanto ruidosa, pero sincera. Tomó el vaso, cuyo contenido estaba casi por terminarse, le dio un par de vueltas al hielo que aún quedaba y lo terminó de un solo trago.

— ¿Y si te dijera que quiero algo más?

— Pide otro té entonces —respondió él levantando una ceja.

Ella volvió a reír y llamó al mesero.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Pronto tendré un nuevo drabble. ¿Y por qué elegí Shadouge? Porque quiero y porque puedo jejeje._

_Los amo a todos, les mando muchos besos de menta._

_¡Nos vemos!_


	2. Ondulado

_Bueno, después de casi medio año después, les dejo la segunda parte de mi reto. _

_Gracias a todos los que han leído y a RedHood por su lindo review :3_

_La palabra clave es "onda" y, bueno, me costó un poco de trabajo manejarlo jejeje. Espero que les guste el resultado._

* * *

El maquillaje estaba listo, el vestido era perfecto y solo faltaba el toque final: el cabello. La murciélago tomó su rizadora y comenzó a moldear cada bucle.

Shadow se asomó por la puerta del cuarto y la miró atentamente. Ella lo miró por el espejo y sonrió maliciosamente mientras acomodaba otro rizo.

— Si quieres, también puedo hacerle unos rizos coquetos a ese mechón que tienes en el pecho —dijo ella con una leve carcajada.

— No tengo especial entusiasmo en quemar mi pecho con eso —respondió el erizo con su habitual tono—. ¿Por qué te estás arreglando?

— Porque voy a salir, ¿no es obvio? —contestó ella con una sonrisa un tanto soñadora—. Tengo una cita y quiero verme bien —terminó con el último bucle y lo acomodó con pericia. Meneó su melena y volteó a ver a su compañero—. ¿Qué te parece?

— Te ves igual que siempre. Solo tienes el cabello diferente.

Rouge hizo una mueca y se levantó de su asiento. Echó un par de cosas en un mini bolso y caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación.

— No me esperes despierto, querido. No sé a qué hora regresaré —espetó ella mientras pasaba al lado de su compañero.

Él no pronunció palabra, simplemente caminó detrás de ella para poder cerrar bien la puerta después de que ella saliera.

La chica lo miró con un poco de desdén y salió del departamento.

— Te queda bien el cabello ondulado —musitó Shadow cerrando la puerta.

Rouge sonrió y se fue.

* * *

_Hice una primera versión en donde Shadow se quema con la rizadora de cabello, pero, en lo que estaba tratando de darle forma, me había llevado las 500 palabras ya jejeje. Pero bueno, espero que esta haya sido de su agrado._

_Sin más que decir, me despido de todos, agradeciéndoles por su preferencia y por leer esto._

_Les mando muchos besitos de menta y un abrazo._

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
